


Flame Of Red And The Ocean Blue

by Mikhaelia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhaelia/pseuds/Mikhaelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happens if fire and water meet each other?<br/>Will the fire dies?<br/>will the water evaporate?<br/>Or both of them dies?<br/>Ever since he was little Kuroko Tetsuya dreamed of getting himself out of the underwater palace, and look out at the vast world just at the surface of ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

OOO  
Underwater palace  
“Father did you called for me?” the blue haired boy Asked his father.

The elder stood up and gaze through the water made glass “I will send you to live with my old childhood friend, Akashi Masaomi.” Kuroko raised his head his eyes gleaming with anticipation “You’ve been dreaming of venturing the outside world this is your ticket, I will be sending you tomorrow so make sure you prepare you’re self Tetsuya, that’s all you’re dismissed.” His father sat back at his throne, while he excused himself. 

OOO

Akashi’s main mansion Tokyo, Japan

Akashi Masaomi is sitting across his son while eating his food “Seijuurou, my old childhood friend will be sending his son to stay with us,” The young Akashi doesn’t like this topic at all it must be about marriage and heritage “I want you to look after him.” His father never asked him to take care of someone that doesn’t have anything to do with marriage and his heritage.

The elder redhead gestured that he has finished, the maid came and took away the empty plate. Akashi could see that his father is in the mood for eating dinner with him since he would rather eat somewhere else than near him, and would leave the food uneaten “And it’s also the reason to why I transferred you to Seirin to accompany him, and his very fragile to the heat. It’ll cause him to faint, so watch him.” Masaomi stands up and leave the dining room. Why he have to take care of someone that’s fragile and useless. 

He takes his leave and went for his bedroom, he takes a shower and put on his night yukata that he wears when his about to go to sleep. He lay down on the wide bed and gaze through the window he could see the lights that’s shining from the garden just outside of his room, he suddenly remembers his mother used to read him story.

Just like that the red head drifted in to the land of dreams.

OOO

The blue haired boy stand in front of the mansion door fascinated by the craving at the door It’s made out of wood for god sake he never seen any wooden door at his palace before so he was so captivated, the maid opens the door from the inside. He walk’s inside and was greeted by Masaomi “ welcome Tetsuya I have been waiting for your arrival.” He smiles.

Akashi never saw his father smiles truly from the bottom of his heart ever since his mother passed away “This is my son Seijuurou,” Akashi nodded at Kuroko “I should take my leave my son will show you around.” Masaomi leave the two alone.

“Umm, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya nice to meet you.” Kuroko said with his head looking down.

“May I call you Tetsuya?” The red head asked.

“Y-Yes you may, then I’ll call you Akashi-kun then.” Kuroko replied.

OOO


	2. Gender reverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back sorry for the wait and here is the second chapter.

* * *

 

The blunette was so captivated by the scenery that he never seen before, Akashi catches a glimpse of Kuroko’s glittering eyes it seemed that the blue haired boy have never been to the surface even once. He wonder what the main reason to keep the blue haired boy under the ocean half of his life time, did something happened to him? “This will be your room Kuroko, my room is next to yours.” Akashi points to the left side of Kuroko’s room.

 

Kuroko was startled, he didn’t know that the tour have ended “I-I see.” The red haired boy opens the door, Kuroko stepped in to the room he was amazed the room was so large, and his suit case is here, he walks to his suit case and pulled out a deep blue colored scarf, then he put it on.

 

“Tetsuya? Why are you wearing a scarf it’s not autumn, or winter yet.” Kuroko look back at Akashi, the red haired boy have a questioning look.

 

“It’s to keep my temperature low; if my surrounding is hot I might…” The blunette paused he doesn’t want to tell anyone about this but guess that Akashi will find it sooner or later “turned into a girl.” A shade of red can be seen on the pale white cheeks of his.

 

 Akashi was stunned in the end it always will be about marriage at first he thought that his father only want him to befriend the blunette and gain access to the underwater palace since it’s the hardest to create a trading route, the underwater palace have everything they need so they never really made any trading routes.

 

Still the red haired boy felt sorry for asking “I’m sorry it’s not proper to pry in to someone else problem, and I’m sorry for making you felt uncomfortable at your first day arriving here.” Akashi bowed down a little.

 

It made the mood even more awkward “It’s fine Akashi-kun I told you because one day you’ll find out about it any way, your father also know about this.” Kuroko tried his best not to look in to Akashi’s eyes, it’s not scary or anything it just drawn him to look on to his eyes even more like a magnet, that’s drawing metal. So he decides to look else ware, while Akashi looked at him straight in the eyes.

 

This is a chance to ask the blunette about several of things “Tetsuya,” Kuroko looked at Akashi “It’s confusing but how did you know that heat will turned you in to a girl?” The blunette tries to remember the details.

 

“My real gender is a girl after all, I was born at the surface but when I was taken to the underwater my gender turned into that of a boy from there they found out about it. But I didn’t bring any girls clothes with me so instead I bring this scarf to keep my gender as it is right now until I bought some new clothes.” he made sure that he’s more relax when explaining it so Akashi won’t say sorry to him that much.

 

That explains it, but the red head boy is still curious about Kuroko, and he’s father plan he’ll have to ask him later on when he arrives.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that I was inspired by Ranma 1/2 hehe but I used temperature for Kuroko, next chapter there will be Kise and Aomine, and I'm planning to make Kuroko gone shopping with Akashi so the next chapter will be longer than this one.  
> leave some comments down below.


	3. Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko turned into a she.

* * *

 

 

Kuroko woke up relising he transformed in to his girl form while he was sleeping, of course, since his in his girl form his body shrunk and his pajamas seemed to be a little bit baggy for her to wear, she can’t get out of the room like this. The blunette walked back forth and again wondering what she should do since she transformed in to a girl body the scarf won’t help her to turn back, and the temperature must be cold but you can’t just put him a freezer the cold air have to be natural not man-made.

 

The girl became restless this isn’t her palace, the place where she grew up in if this place is the palace she would ask one of the maid to lend her some clothes for her to wear, she can go and ask Akashi for some clothes but his a boy, there is no way for him to have girl clothing, she became more and more worried and wonders what she should do.

 

Well the maids did teach her how to knit and sew by herself and she was told that her sewing is wonderful and sorts, but what should she use to make her clothing, for God sake, what should she do there isn’t scissors, cloth, needle, and-and there is so many things she need to prepare before she could make anything.

 

Right now her wish is to do something with her baggy clothing, while Kuroko is stressing and wiring herself out Akashi came in without the blunette noticing it “Tetsuya?” The called blunette was startled and almost dropped the vase on the table “A-Akashi-kun!?”

 

The red head doesn’t know how to question the girl or should he say Tetsuya, he could visibly see that her clothing are baggy it was funny to see the blunette to be in this situation , so the red head chuckles “Tetsuya, how did you transformed into your girl form it’s not hot in here?” He questioned the young looking girl.

 

“Well last night, and today it’s hot isn’t it outside of this room?” Akashi seemed to have figured out the problem by himself as expected of the Akashi family heir, always perfect and absolute so he said “I see… the temperature in one room doesn’t affect you transforming or not, but the temperature of the whole area you currently in effects you.” Akashi smiled.

 

Kuroko was impressed, this is the first time anyone has ever understand his _‘form changing policy’_   without her explaining it as detail as she can, well she learned something about Akashi he’s a genius “Well that just saves me from further explanation, so if I could ask a favor to you Akashi-kun would you mind lending me some smaller sized clothing?” as long as the red haired boy remembered, there is a  pair of jeans and clothing that’s too small for him to wear “Wait here, I’ll go get some.” Akashi turned his back and rushed to his room.

 

He opened the door to his room and search trough his wardrobe for the smaller sized clothing he has, pulling out a blue colored T-shirt, and a black jeans, and head straight to the blue haired girl room.

 

The red haired boy went into the room “Tetsuya this should fit you.” Akashi stated, the blue haired girl took the jeans and the blue colored T-shirt from Akashi’s hands “Well, I’ll just wait outside then.” Akashi left the room, leaving the blunette to change her clothes.

 

Kuroko went into the bathroom and take a quick shower before she wears the clothes Akashi gave to her and went outside, Akashi wasn’t that impressed, but that messy hair of the girl it almost made him crack a laugh “Is there something funny about my appearance Akashi-kun?” the girl asked.

 

Akashi could guess it already even though the girl seemed incapable of doing anything, she still is groomed to be a future ruler of a kingdom “Nothing but, Tetsuya your hair is a mess.” Akashi held back his smiles and laughter, but the girl seemed to have noticed it.

 

“Please don’t laugh at me Akashi-kun.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'll update daily from now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me If you want some more.


End file.
